


The diary

by Ame_Peridot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Peridot/pseuds/Ame_Peridot
Summary: It's a story I had on my mind. I don't know whether it will be good or not.One of the many love stories that we see today.





	The diary

14th Feb 13.

A memorable date.

She will look back at it later and wished- just wished somethings should have happened differently. The careless message of 'Happy Valentine's Day'. And the uncaring attitude while she kept on texting or calling to come meet her before her first exams. She should have felt that something was wrong. She was sharp at that but why didn't she insist more then. Things would've been different in the future.

She went for her exam and gave her best. The best than the rest. Left for home with her friends. She saw him pass by on his bike. She called out. He didn't look back or picked her calls. She played it off as him busy riding but she couldn't hide the hurt she felt then.

After using public transportation she reached near his house. She thought for sometime whether or not she should visit him. Will it be a good idea? No? But I want to see him...

In the end she did not. But she should have because there he was kneeling down in front of someone else proclaiming his deep love for her. Betraying her trust. Promising the same promises he promised her.

14th Feb,13. She was a fool to trust him with her heart.. because he was breaking it into pieces with every word he spoke to someone who was not her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it...  
> I don't know if I'll continue this story. Please comment and guide me!!!


End file.
